


Ghostly Visit!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Harry's Responsibility! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit





	Ghostly Visit!

It had been only a couple weeks since Harry had gone to the ministry to save the man he loved.

Since he had gone and gotten the very man he had been trying to save killed.

Harry curled in on himself on his bed trying not to cry, he didn't feel that he deserved the comfort crying would bring.

It was his fault Sirius had died, and he had no right to cry about it.

Sirius had been the closest thing Harry had to a real father.

Harry fought back the tears punishing himself.

He had locked his broom and his map into his truck refusing to use them, it was another punishment he had forced on himself.

Harry picked a knife from his pocket stolen from the dinner table, and had cut his wrist multiple times tears spilling down his face in pain.

“Harry, what are you doing?” The familiar voice made him jump out of his skin in started fright.

Turning around he discovered the ghostly figure of Sirius Black sitting beside him on the bed.

“Sirius? Is that really you? Or is this a dream?” Harry asked.

“Yes Harry it is I, I felt your pain and The Great Merlin has granted me a brief visit, I need to make sure you're okay.” Sirius explained to Harry.

Harry nodded tears streaming at the sight of Sirius as it was the painful closure that he really was dead.

“Why would you care if I'm okay? It's my fault you died to begin with.” Harry whispered.

Sirius hugged Harry close then cupped his chin “no Harry, none of what happened was your fault, you are young, you thought you were doing the right thing, please Stop blaming yourself.” 

Harry teared up “but I should have tried harder to complete my occumenlancy lessons if I had done that this wouldn't have happened.” 

“Maybe you are right, maybe extra classes would have prevented it, but you are not to blame for that.”

Harry hugged Sirius back.

His Godfather pointed at Harry's wrist.

“Promise me you won't do anymore of that I don't want you joining me just yet.” Sirius begged sternly.

Harry nodded embarrassed.

“No listen carefully, before I'm recalled I need a favor, I won't trust anyone else for this.”

“Of course Sirius whatever you want.” Harry agreed.

“Go to Grimmauld, there's a door that stands just next to the room that was Buckbeak’s, I've stashed a treasure in there that I need you to talk care of for me.” 

“Of course, what's in there? What's the treasure?” Harry asked.

Sirius smiled “last year when I was traveling I met a woman, and well recently she died giving birth. You see what I'm asking you to take care of, is my children.” 

Harry opened his mouth in a gasp turning his gaze away in shock, he started to respond but when he looked back at the bed Sirius Black was gone.

Blinking he thoughts about his conversation with Sirius, he wondered how Sirius talked Merlin into giving him leave to visit him.

Merlin was the most powerful wizard known to the wizarding world, he was a sorcerer who lived during the time before their was a minister back when the world was ran by a king, back when Wizards were few and weren't as set apart from the muggles, it is said that he was the first to separate magical folks from the muggles and that when he finally died he had been so powerful, so full of wisdom that he now ruled the dead.

From what Sirius had just told Harry he supposed the myth must not be a myth but the truth.

Harry loved the story of Merlin and could be usually found reading books about him including the fictional Merlin and Arthur stories.

Then his mind returned to what Sirius had told him.

Standing up fast he packed his bags as they would be going home in the morning.

Harry shouldered these took his broom it's locked chest and was ready.

He knew Albus wouldn't possibly let Harry go to Grimmauld just before the break so to honor his Godfather's request he'd have to go by himself.


End file.
